Amnesia
by PrettyinPinkNikki21
Summary: what happens to olivia's world when she hits her head


Our Story begins on a Cold Day In New York as most stories on SVU DO Olivia Benson is running down Lexington Avenue chasing after Tom Thumb, a man who had raped and killed at least 4 women. "HEY! STOP!POLICE!" Olivia yelled

Just asTom was tearing across the street, a Toyota screeched in front of him.Jumping Out of the Car wasOlivia's Partner, Elliot Stabler. Elliot Grabbed the creep by the shoulders and said gruffly"I believe the Lady said Stop,Dirtbag" and slapped the handcuff's on him.

As Olivia was stepping off the Curb, she slipped on a patch of Ice and hit her head, causing her to blackout.. "Olivia, Liv? Honey?!" A voice sounded familiar but Olivia couldn't figured out who it was. She opened her eyes and realized the Voice belonged to Elliot, She tried to sit up but something was weighing her down. "what happened?" Olivia asked,scrunching up her face as the pain in her head grew.

"You Slipped Walking the dog, I saw you from the upstairs window..Are you ok honey?" Elliot said looking Concerned.

"My head hurts andwhy do you keep calling me honey?, What dog?" Olivia was panicking, what the hell was goingon??She thought. "Umm, I called you honey that'swhat i usually call you ,Remember Our Dog,Mongo? big Collie,ugly mug, lovable mutt..remember?" Elliot was now more concerned,"Here let me help you up"

"No, that's ok i'm perfectly capeable of getting up,"Olivia said but when she tried to lift herself up but again something was weighing her down, what was it? "Elliot, why can't i sit up right?" Olivia looked panicked,

"Well,i think we can blame the baby for that one" Elliot smiled, helping her get to her feet.

"Baby? what baby?"Now Olivia was even more panicked than ever. "Our baby, ya know the one that's been in your belly for nearly 8 1/2 months? Olivia,are you sure your feeling alright?"

Now Elliot was panicking even more than her. "There is no way i can be pregnant,I can't be because i haven't had a boyfriend in months and haven't had sex in months!" Olivia was rambling.

"Ok Liv, it's cold, how about we get in the car and we take you to the Doctor's because your not acting like yourself" Elliot was practically dragging her to the car by now,panic stricken over what could possibly be wrong with her. He put her in the car and went about 80 miles an hour to the emergency room,where they sat in the waiting room for about two hours when they were finally called and ushered into an exam room where Olivia was examined and all sorts of tests were peformed.

As Oliva was getting redressed or attempting to get her overalls on,she wondered why the hel lshe was wearing overalls when she usually wore capris and T-shirts. The Doctor talked to Elliot outside of the Exam room "Mr Stabler, I'm concerned about your wife's memory loss, Now I could give her something for her headache and the concussion but it won't be good for the baby, if she has anymore dizzy spells or feels sick, bring her right back ok?" The Doctor said.

Elliot nodded and both he and the doctor walked back in to talk with Olivia,who was still struggling to get into her overalls. "Well Mrs.Stabler, aside from the minor concussion, I believe you'll be alright"The Doctor Smiled. "My Last name is Benson" Olivia corrected the Doctor, who gave her a-my-mistake look and walked out.

"Liv, let's get you home", Elliot helped her into herjacket,and as they were leaving the Hospital, Olivia wondered where they were, this didn't look like The Village andwhen did Elliot buy a mini-van? Healways drove aMustang, that thing was his baby and where was Olivia's BMW?

"El, Where are we?" Olivia asked "Brooklyn,why?"Elliot stopped walking and looked at her, Olivia shrugged and asked another question,"Why did that Doctor think that we're married?" "We are married,we've been married for several years" Elliot unlocked theVan.

Oliviawas so stunned by what she heard, she didn't ask anymore questions until they pulled into a driveway. "How come we're stopping?"Olivia asked, about 20 minutes later even more confused than before. "We're not stopping, We're Home" Elliot ran around the front of the car and helped Olivia get out of the car. She looked up at a gorgous Victorian House and couldn't believe she actually lived here. "You coming" Elliot asked unlocking the front door, Olivia nodded and walked into the house.

the moment she entered the house,she was knocked down by something hairy and that was licking her face, Elliot was turning to ask her something when he saw the dog knock her down. "DOWN MONGO DOWN! GET OFF MOMMY! DOWN!damn dog!," Elliot yelled as he dragged the dog off of her,and asked"Are you ok?" a shewas pulling her up, Olivia nodded and started to walk around the house.

"Are you tired?" Elliot asked. "I guess so" Olivia followed him up the stairs and into the first door on the right. When she entered the room, she was amazed at all the photos of her and Elliot. "Hey El, who took all these pictures?" Olivia was curious about the photos, they were amazing.

Elliot was pulling back the sheets on the bed ,"You did,You started snapping pictures of everything just after we got engaged, your photos were even published in Photographers Monthly". Olivia sat down on the bed, stunned by how much different her new life was than her old one. "Elliot, I know you're problably tired of me asking questions but i just have a couple questions"

Olivia laid down and looked at Elliot "Ok shoot, what's on your mind?" Elliot layed down beside her. "What happened between you and Kathy?" Olivia asked carefully "Who?" Elliot didn't know who she was talking about "Your Wife?" Olivia was more confused "Livvy,I've only been married once and that's been to you,Sweetie."

Olivia could only nod. "why don't you take a nap?, it's been a long day." Elliot's words were semi-useless because she had already fallen asleep. Elliot got up off the bed and went downstairs. He wanted to do something to make her feel better but he didn't know what, He sat down in the living room and thought about it for awhile. He figured out of all things she might want right now isjust to have a decent meal and damn it, he was gonna give it to her. Elliot was going to make her favorite, Lasagna,She always loved his Lasagna. Hechecked the freezer to make sure he had the right ingredients and started to make it.

Just as he was putting the sauce over the lasagna, the telephone rang, startling him so much that he nearly dropped the pan. "Yah,Stabler" Elliot balanced the phone and the pan at the same time. "El, Its Munch" John Munch,was one of Elliot and Olivia's Co-Workers. "Hey Munch,What up?" Elliot slid the pan into the oven and turned it on. "We need your help desperately, We just got called in on a rape case and We're down an Officer, can you come in?" John sounded desperate"Why? what happened to Fin?" Elliot temporarily forgot his problems. "The fool ate shellfish even thought he's allergic and His entire face blew up" John sounded desperate but he was struggling to not laugh,"So can you help us?" "Ugh, Yeah, give me 20 minutes," Elliot hung up the phone

He was just starting to write a note to Olivia telling her that he had gone to help Munch on a case, when she came down the stairs. "Livvy, I hate to do this now especially since your not feeling well but i have to go, Munch needs me on a case, will you be alright?" Elliot was putting on His jacket and looking for his keys but stopped to look at her.

She nodded and just before he ran out the door,He walked across the kitchen and kissed her. whispering"If you get hungry, there's a lasagna in the Oven,I'll be back later, I love you" and then he was gone. Olivia walked around the kitchen for a bit and decided that she wasn't really hungry so she turned off the oven and just walked around the House.

She was amazed athow beautifully decorated the house was and how expensive some of this stuff was. In the Living room,she found a BigScreen Flatscreen tv, two leather couches and a beautiful coffee table with a photo album on it. She made a mental note to look through the Photo album later after she went through the rest of thehouse.

She went back upstairs and looked around. She looked at the room across from her's and Elliot's, She nervously turned the door knob and entered the room. It was the Baby's room, Covered in Bunnies and Hearts and more stuff animals than she'd ever seen before, obviously the stranger inside of her was a girl,She put her hands on her stomach,smiled and left to wander through the rest of the house.

The next few rooms she found were Guest Bedroom, Office and Library. She went back downstairs to the living room and picked up the photo album and sat down on the Couch, She opened it up and begin to flip through it. The ablum started with Wedding Photos, Elliot standing at the alter, Olivia walking down the aisle with Capt.Cragen giving her away, Munch and Casey Novak, the ADA and one of Olivia's bridesmaid's dancing. She began to cry wondering when she would be normal again.

It was so frustrating not to know who she was and soon her tears went away and she put her head down on the pillow and kept flipping through the photo album, She was becoming tired and just closed her eyes for a second. Olivia woke up with a start several hours later when she heard keys in the door and struggled to sit up. "LIV!" Elliot yelled up the stairs "right here" Olivia said tiredly,"How was the case?"

Elliot sat down on the couch beside her and took her hands in his. "Eh nothing unusual, Interviewed the Vic who got a good look at the guy, we picked him up outside a bar in Jersey, Took him back to the unit, interrogated the Hell out of him, He lawyered up and when the lawyer didnt show, confessed and we booked him..all in a days work" Elliot said smiling. "I miss work. Maybe if i'm feeling up to it, I'll go into work with you tomorrow?" Olivia said Hopefully. Elliot stopped smiling,"You really don't remember do you?" "Remember what?" Olivia was worried "You quit the Unit when you got pregnant,remember? we both agreed that it would be better for you and the baby if you stayed home and i worked" Elliot wished she would remember because it hurt him to see the horrified look on her face. "No! i wouldn't do that, You wouldn't allow me to, you know how important work is to me" Olivia was torn between anger and being shocked. "Yes but you also said Our child was more important you to than your job" Elliot hated when they fought especially over this since they'd had this argument before.,"Liv, where are you going?"

Olivia was storming upstairs when she felt dizzy and fell back down the stairs. A few hours later, Olivia woke up in a hospital bed, this time hooked up to monitors and incredibly sore. "El, what happened?" Olivia could barely speak "Honey, you fell down the stairs and we had to bring you back to the emergency room " Elliot said "oh my god,the baby?" Olivia panic stricken, although she only could vaguely being pregant for a day and a half, she already felt attached to this child. "She's fine, they had to take her out by C-Section. The Doctor said she was very lucky, She come out wailing and screaming just like her mommy"

"When CanWe see her?" Olivia said anxiously, "hold on" Elliot went out ofher room and came back a few minutes laterholding something in His Arms. "Hey,this is your mommy" Elliot whispered handing thebundle to Olivia. She looked at Elliot then looked down at her baby.

The baby was beautiful,She had the most beautiful brown eyes and thank god she hadn't inherited Olivia's Old Nose, and She wasn't red like most babies, she was peach color. she was pefect. "Oh wow" Olivia couldn't believe she had actually had a baby.

Just then There was a knock at the door and three heads poked through, Capt Cragen, Fin and Munch. "Hey are you up for vistors?"Capt asked gently. Olivia nodded "So is this her?" John asked "Nah,Munch, that's just a loaner"Fin said "Oh shut up" Munch pouting "Guys, Knock it off" The Capt Ordered like a father. "So you guys pick name?" "Jeez, give them sometime, the kid's only a couple hours old." Fin said laughing

"Well..we need some suggestions..you guys got any?" Olivia said "How aboutApollina?" Munch suggested, "Yah,if they want the kid to go on tour with Prince,What about Carrie?" Fin suggested "Great, Name the baby after a slasher flick. she'll be in therpytil she's 20." Munch replied "How about Bailey?" The Captain Suggested, "Bailey?,I love it,it's soorginal, where did you come up with such a beautiful name ?"Olivia asked tears forming in hereyes. "That was my mother's name" Cragen said hisown eyes filling with tears

"Ok..enough tears, thisis a happy occasion"Elliot said feeling choked uphimself. "Bailey Serena Stabler, I like it" Olivia saidand then she let outa big yawn,"El,why don't take you take the babyback to the nursery ?" and with that her head rolled to the side and she was out...

"OLIVIA" she heard someone shut her name but she couldn't placewho was calling her name.. She opened her eyes and Elliot was standing over her..she was begining to have a sense ofDeja Vue. "what are you shouting for?, I'm right here" Olivia said weakly "Well, it's about friggan time, Sleeping Beauty" Elliot said laughing. "Oh shut up, where's the baby?"Olivia asked,

"Uh, what baby?" Elliot asked confused "Our baby? you know Bailey?" Olivia was becoming hysterical. "Olivia, Calm down, we don't have a baby, at least one that I don't know about." Just then the Nurse Came In.

"Well Miss Benson, you gave us quite a scare." The Nurse said Smiling. "Uh Nurse, whatever's she on, I wanna some of that and make it a triple!" Elliot was laughing "We don't have a baby?" Olivia was still confused "No,

"But if we did..i think Kathy would be a little angry" Elliot said "Kathy?" Olivia said looking confused "Yah..you know, my wife..pretty blond with blue eyes, mother of my 4 children?" Elliot was wondering how hard she'd hit her head on the curb. "Ok..everything back to normal, thank god" Elliot couldn't understand why she was crying..Women, he thought..


End file.
